Monster Behind the Mask
by prongsthedestroyer
Summary: Phantom of the Opera meets a modern day high school. Funny, romance, some horror, who knows? (based on Gaston Leroux's book, Susan Kay's book, movie, and ALW's musical)
1. Locker Buddies

_Past the point of no return-no back ward glances:_

_The games we've played till now are at an end…_

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"- no use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend…_

-BEEP—BEEP—BEEP—BEEP—BEEP—BEEP—BEEP—BEEP—BEEP-

Christine walked over to the alarm clock and smacked it. It wouldn't turn of.

"Meg! It won't turn off! WHY?" she yelled as she shook it.

Meg rubbed her eyes and laughed, "Christine, it's the first day of school! Wait-did I just say that with a happy tone?" she then covered her head with the pillow to drown out the sound of the buzzing.

"Girls!" came the shrill voice of a French woman, "Git oot of bed zis instant! I don't want you to be late on ze first day of school!"

Christine finally managed to turn off the alarm clock after severe damage to her brain and to her hands. She threw open the dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of knee length green shorts and a black tank top.

"Meg, you gonna get ready or what?" she said as she grabbed her blank staff paper and a pen.

"Tell my mom I'll be down for breakfast in a few minutes," the reply came from under a pillow.

Christine rushed up the stairs into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Meg came up just seconds after her, hair pulled back into half a pony tail and wearing a lavender skirt with a white tee. Of course, she was wearing ballet flats with this outfit.

"What would you girls like to drink?" Meg's mother, Ms. Giry asked.

"Apple juice," said Meg as she picked up the newspaper.

"Lemonade please," Christine said as she took a big bite of her toast while scanning over some sheet music.

"What are you looking at Chrissy?" Ms. Giry asked as she brought over the drinks.

"She's going to audition for the Lady's Choir at school today," Meg said.

"Is she? Well, the best of luck to you Chrissy," Ms.Giry looked at the clock, "Girls, go and brush your teeth otherwise we'll be late!"

Christine set the music down and followed Meg to the bathroom.

"Why is she so concerned about being late, it's only 6:45am,"

"Mum is one of the drama teachers, remember? Along with Mr. Leroux our old music teacher," Meg said through a mouthful of toothpaste.

Christine nodded as she gargled water and spat. They heard the honk of a horn as they grabbed their backpacks (more like messenger bags in my mind) and ran to the car. The CD player blast out with Andrew Lloyd Webber's:_ Cats._

When they got to school, Meg took Christine to the office to get her schedule. Christine had just moved in from the country after loosing her father and mother in a car wreck. Ms. Giry was her godmother, so now, she was in charge.

"We need Christine Daaé's schedule please," Meg said to the receptionist.

Christine was looking around as the woman was printing it out. A boy in a hoodie bumped into her. He looked out from an angle with green eyes and then ran off.

Meg handed Christine her schedule and took her to her locker.

"Christine?...ChRiStInE! Can you hear me?" Meg snapped her fingers in front of her eyes, "You haven't talked since we left the office. What's bugging you?"

"…there was a boy…" she muttered as she opened her locker.

Meg smiled slyly, "A boy," she started to imitate her grandmother, "Now Christine, I don't want you prancing around with some hooligan who stole my wig now, ya hear?"

Christine chuckled, then looked inside her locker.

"…Meg,"

"Yea?"

"….why is there stuff in my locker already?"

"You have a locker partner," Meg peered in, "And by the looks of it, you have a guy for a partner, lucky little-" Meg stopped as she noticed that someone was standing behind her.

"Excuse me, but, why are you foraging through my locker? Are you badgers or something?"

Christine turned around. _It's him…_ she thought.

"I…um…that is….uh…." she stammered.

He looked at her, "No…..you….can't…." he slammed his fist against the locker door while muttering profane things about the school system not being able to afford more.

"Sorry, I'll just take up this teensy weensy little corner up here, is that okay?" Christine said as she shoved her empty pack up on the top shelf.

The boy nodded and dumped his black backpack out. Piles and piles of handwritten sheet music came flying out. He quickly grabbed all of it and shoved it back in the backpack.

"You done in here?" he asked.

Christine nodded as he shut the door and ran down the stairs.

"Man, talk about rude," Meg said. She glanced at her watch, then at Christine's schedule, "Shit! If we don't hurry, we're gonna be late to Earth and Space Science," she grabbed Christine by the hand and ran into the second building.

Christine couldn't help thinking about the boy. She would find out his name.

* * *

Well, that was it...did you like the first chapter? Well, probably not cries I'M TRYING! mutters about failing math ; So, please Read and Review! It will get better, I promise! 


	2. Drama

The girls skidded into class right as the late bell rang. They scurried to the empty chairs at the end of the class. The teacher shut the door and walked to the front of the room with an evil look on his face.

"Hello class," he said

The class just stared mindlessly back at him. The majority of them were either asleep, or text messaging their friends. The teacher cleared his throat and repeated what he said a bit louder. No one listened. He reached under the demonstration desk and brought out a blowtorch. Of course that got the pyromaniacs interested.

"Hello class, I will be your science teacher for this year. My name is currently unimportant, but, if you feel the need to address me formally, Mr. D. Any questions so far? No? Good. Next, for this class you will need one binder filled with paper. Lots and lots of paper," he let out an evil cackle, "but, that is beside the point right now. As many of you can see, I have a blowtorch in my hand. What will I do with it pray tell?" Someone raised their hand, "yes, you over there, uh…?"

"Raoul, set your head on fire?"

"No," Meg raised her hand, "Yes?"

"Meg, light off a bottle rocket?"

"Not quite-"

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"Well class, that was the bell. We will continue this discussion tomorrow!"

Meg and Christine plowed out of the room with everyone else.

"What class do you have next Meg?"

"Study Hall, you?"

"Drama with your mum! YES! Easy A, easy A," Christine did a little victory dance through the halls.

They parted their ways at the stairs. Meg, to the 4th floor. Christine, to the basement. Why drama class was underground, who knows?

Christine came to another hall. To the left it was darkened and there was a big wooden door that was stained with a mahogany color. To the right, she could see the stage and all of its lights. The bell rang so she quickly went right, but glanced back at the other door before she went to class.

"Welcome class. My, my, my, it looks like we have a good sized cast zis year! I am your teacher, Madame Giry. Unfortunately Mr. Leroux couldn't be here today because he is working with dancers at his studio," She looked around, "I shall begin by taking role,"

As Madame Giry went down the list, Christine looked around at the class. There were 14 other people and one of them was her "locker-buddy". She sat staring at him.

"Erik?" Madame Giry asked. The boy raised his hand.

_So that's his name is it? Erik…_she stared at him for a few more moments before Madame Giry said that everyone should choose a partner. Christine heard someone say in a snotty voice that they were better then everyone else at this kind of stuff, but they'd pair up anyway. Christine looked around and noticed that all of the teens had paired up and it was just her and Erik left. She walked over.

"I'll be your partner," she said.

"Whatever," he replied as they went over to the other pairs. Many a mumble went on when they walked past the snot and her partner.

"Now class, for a little bit of fun and to help me deicide what we will be performing at the end of this semester, I will be handing out duets to be sung by you and your partner. Some I found in the archives and some, one of our own classmates wrote," Madame Giry said as she handed out the songs.

"Madame Giry?" said the snotty girl.

"Yes Carlotta?"

"Why are we singing? This isn't choir…"

"Because we may be performing an opera for the end of the semester," she walked up on stage and dragged out an old piano, "So, who wants to try first?" No one raised their hands, "Come on, this is Drama 3, you should be brave enough by now to do this…"

Erik raised his hand for them to go.

"Erik and Christine? Okay, you are up." Madame Giry gestured for them to come up on stage.

"Madame Giry, may I play the accompaniment for this piece as well?" Erik asked.

"Go ahead Erik," Madame Giry was semi-shocked. Since the day she first met Erik, he had never been this interested in anything, let alone play the piano for the class.

He ran his fingers up and down the piano keys for a second to get used to the feel of the keys and started to play. Soon, the sound of his voice filled the room. It was beautiful, almost like magic, or like an angel's voice.

_"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which 'till now has been silent, silent..._

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge, in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided…decided…_

_Past the point of no return, no backward glances. The games we've played 'till now are at an end. Past the point of "if" or "when", no use resisting, abandon hope and let the dream descend, what raging fire shall flood the soul, what rich desire unlocks its door, what sweet seduction lies before us?"_

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…"_

Christine started in next. Her voice almost as heavenly.

_"You have brought me, to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why, in my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided, decided…_

_Past the point of no return, no going back now, our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question, how long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?_

"Together now Erik, Christine," Madame Giry qued.

**_"Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn…we've passed the point of no return-"_**

Erik rose up from the piano and took a slight bow with Christine as the class applauded. The two went and sat down.

"That class, is actually one of the songs from one of the opera's I would like you to perform," Madame Giry said as Carlotta and her partner clambered up on stage, "So next is Carlotta and…ooh, I have heard about you Raoul, you were with just Mr. Leroux last year, correct? Well, let me hear your beautiful voices!"

"What about our accompaniment?" Carlotta complained.

Erik whispered in Christine's ear like a dictator, "No accompaniment for you…end of the line…NEXT!"

Christine broke into mad fits of giggles. _I knew he wasn't bad_ she thought.

Madame Giry ran backstage and grabbed a boom box with a karaoke disc in it.

"This piece was written by someone in this very class. We put the karaoke version of it together with my daughter in less than a night so please, if it sounds little rough, there's the reason why…" She hit play on the boom box and qued Carlotta to start singing.

_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find, the phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind…"_

"Good, now Raoul..."

_"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, the phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind…"_

Christine looked at Erik and saw that he was literally fingering along on his leg with the notes of the song. She tried to get a good look at his face, but he turned away just at the most inopportune moment.

"_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear,"_

"_It's me they hear,"_

"TOGETHER!"

**_"My/your spirit and my/your voice, in one combined, the phantom of the opera is there, inside m/your mind"_**

"_In all your fantasies, you always knew, that man and mystery"_

"_Were both in you,"_

"**_And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the phantom of the opera is there/here, inside my/your mind…"_**

Erik stood up almost as if he were completely appalled at the way the song was sung, "YOU NEED TO SING IT WITH MORE FEELING!" He shouted.

Raoul walked over to them with Carlotta.

"You talking to us freak?" He asked.

"Who else was singing my song?"

Raoul looked stunned, "you…wrote that song?"

"Got a problem with it Raoul?" Christine chimed in.

"No,"

"Good,"

"I do!" Carlotta said.

"Shut it diva!" Erik yelled.

"That is MISS DIVA to the likes of you!" She yelled back as she tried to pull off his hood.

"CARLOTTA! ERIK! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Madame Giry shouted, "Erik, why don't you and Christine go and wait in the room down the hall while I talk to Carlotta and Raoul first about how there performance went,"

Erik motioned for Christine to follow him.

"Erik, is it okay to go through that door? It's sort of…"

"Creepy?" He laughed as he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, "Ladies first," he said.

Christine went through the door only to see that there was another door and a couch.

"Stay in this room. There are some magazines or something for you to read. Tell Madame Giry that I'm playing the organ when she gets in here," He said as he went through the other door.

Christine rummaged through all the books and magazines. The only book semi-interesting she could find was Dracula. So of course, she read it. Time passed quite slowly. Finally, she got up and opened the door that Erik went through. There were stairs. _How can this school be any deeper? _She thought as she went down the flight of stairs.

The farther down she went, the louder the organ music was. The sound filled her body with joy. Without consent, her feet started to dance to the notes. Slowly and gracefully she danced down to Erik. When she got to the last stair, Erik stopped playing.

He stood up and turned around, "I thought I told you to stay upstairs..."

* * *

Well, that's all for now. So now, time to reply to reviewers! YAY:

Convoitez: AGREED! hugs Erik

SecretChances: you really think this is good? tear thank you!

Professor Weasley: I WILL CONTINUE!


	3. Songs and a Hoodie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction, even though I wish I did, I unfortunately don't. Thank you.

* * *

"I…I'm sorry. I got bored and-"

Erik walked over to her, "I asked you a simple favor. You are just like the rest of them aren't you? Damn little prep. But, if you are bored, you may as well stay down here with me. Just don't bother me and all will be fine," he turned around and sat back down at the organ, picked up a pen, and started to write on the blank staff paper.

Christine looked over his shoulder at the music he was writing. The top was labeled _The Music of the Night_.

"What are you writing?" she asked.

"Nothing…well, nothing like you'd be interested in," he said 'you'd' like it was an insult.

"How would you know what I would or wouldn't be interested in Erik? We've known each other for what, two hours?"

"Most people just stay away from me; you'd be wise to follow their examples. Now, be a good little clone and go back upstairs to your clique," Erik said coldly as he started to play the organ.

Christine didn't move an inch. She looked over at the music again and saw that there were lyrics written on it. When he started to sing the words with the music, Christine did as well. They lyrics only went through ¼ of the song so Christine had to stop, but Erik kept singing. _Oh my God! His voice, it's so beautiful. So rich and full like a soufflé…no, not any soufflé, a CHOCOLAT SOUFFLE!_ Christine was mesmerized by his voice. Then, he stopped.

"No, please don't stop, that was beautiful," she said.

"Wait, you were still here? I thought I was just hearing things," Erik turned around to face her again; "You got a sweet voice. Sing for me again my Angel of Music," he smirked.

"You're mocking me aren't you? Jeez it's bad enough that I think I suck, now you know that I do," she looked at the ground, tears in her eyes.

"WHOA! I didn't say that! I was serious; your voice is like an angel's Miss Daaé. Hey, don't cry…" Erik tilted her chin up and wiped her tears off with the sleeve of his shirt. She stared up at him with her big brown eyes, "There, see, it's all better now,"

She tried to remove the hood, but was instantly thrown on the floor. He pulled the strings on his hood as tight as they would go and said, "No one may see my face,"

Christine laughed, "What, are you some kind of Medusa? If someone sees your face they'll turn to stone?" She pulled to open it again.

"CHRISTINE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Came the shrill voice of Giry.

"Just…um…"she blushed. She couldn't very well say flirting could she? I mean, not in front of Erik and her godmother, "Trying to get him to sing again. I can't hear him through his hoodie."

-DING-DING-DING-

"Shoot, there was the bell, guess you two had better be heading off to class. Go go, hurry hurry! Mustn't be late!" She herded them up the stairs and up to the first floor of the school.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter folks! I don't have the usual amount of time to write this 'coz I'm being kicked off the computer an hour early. cries.

Now time to review back to the reviewers:

Amber: Thank you so much for saying it was well written! I'm sort of….bleh; it's been a tiresome few days.

Christine: I promise it will be very interesting….and full, of, RANDOMNESS, well, maybe not THAT much….

enigmatic mystery: Don't worry, I'll continue.

Deathrose: It's intriguing? YES! My goal in life has been completed, thank you!

Fox Xanatos: Me so glad you likes! .

This is one reviewer that I was kind of sad to hear. They thought that I was rewriting "Phantom of the High school", and I was very, very hurt cries But, oh well, life will go on. This actually reminds me of the time that I…trails off into a long rant about how prongsthedestroyer needs to get used to the fact that her back hurts from Pilates so in conclusion, spinal pain hurts the spleen. Just to be nice though, I won't address the user by their name…they are now……..drum roll ANNONYMOUS!

Anonymous: Um…wow….I have never been that insulted in my life. I'm not rewriting it. I'm rewriting phantom of the opera in HIGH SCHOOL FORM! If you don't like it then don't read it. This is just how I picture everything in my mind. Besides, Erik needs a hoodie to make him all the more beautiful! (SEXY!. )


	4. Let's Throw her Out a Window

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the characters in this story….but….hopefully, someday…-gets hit with the hammer of law-…no, I will never own this…

* * *

Christine couldn't keep her thoughts off of Erik as she ran to her math class. She quickly found a seat and got herself ready for class. But…that attentiveness couldn't last and she quickly fell into a dreamlike state. Yes, a dream about Erik. _Those words were so intense, that music, so…beautiful._ She felt her eyes glaze over.

-DING-

"WHAO!" Christine jumped up as if a tack had been placed on her seat. The entire class looked at her funny as they were packing up to go. She quickly glanced at her schedule. _Yes, one period left before lunch, I've made it this far…just….50…more….painful….excruciating, boring minutes!_

Meg rushed over to her, "Ready for English?"

"Maybe…"

"What do you mean maybe? It's the first day of school, easiest day of the year?"

"…well, there's this guy…"

Meg squealed as the headed up the dreaded three flights of stairs (kind of like my school -), "Who is it! OMG! You already have a guy before me! Who is it?"

"My locker buddy,"

"And that would be? I didn't get a good glimpse of his face, or really hear his voice to tell who it was,"

"Erik," she said as she blushed.

Meg stopped her right in her tracks, "Wait…Did you just say…? NO!" she looked around and then pulled her into the bathroom, "Christine, let me tell you something, Erik isn't someone you want to hang around with. Just….stay away from him, okay?"

"But, why? He's so sweet, well, not exactly sweet, but, he has a good heart. I can feel it Meg!"

"Because! Just…just listen to me for once on this matter Christine. He's a freak. F-R-E-A-K!"

"Why do you say that? There isn't anything wrong with him,"

Meg looked at her, "You haven't seen his face yet have you?"

"What's wrong with his face? Acne? Remember Meg, I used to have it really bad before-"

"No…" she looked around, "Look, just…take my word for it. Now come on, we're 5 minutes late for English as it is,"

The girls left the bathroom in silence. When they got to English, the teacher was slightly annoyed, but had them sit down. The only available desks were in the back with a boy who was sitting all alone. Christine sat next to him and Meg across from her.

"No," Meg moaned.

"Hey Christine, we never finished our bickering," Erik said. Christine quickly turned to face him and blushed. Through the darkness of the hood she could swear that she saw a slight smile.

"Now class, throughout the year we will be reading many Shakespearian works and performing them in class. Why? Because I get bored with the same old worksheets. This is my last year teaching hear at this school," the teacher finished.

A boy raised his hand. Christine recognized him as Raoul, "I understand all of that, but what's your name? You've been talking nonstop and we still don't know what your name is?"

"Me? I am a nobody… a flicker in the light, a mere speck in the eyes of the celestial beings. Ah, but you just want a name to address me by…Mr. Persian," the class just stared at him blankly, "Why don't you all get acquainted with the people at your table…desk…clump age thing until the end of class. We shall start the real work tomorrow, be ready for Romeo and Juliet,"

The class burst into the buzzing of teenagers.

"So….How are you doing today Erik?" Meg asked.

Erik pulled out _The Music of the Night_ and continued to write the music.

"….Erik….she asked you a question, why are you being so rude?" Christine asked.

He straightened up, "I'm doing fine Megan, and you?"

"Wonderful and how are you Christine?"

"Full of emotions and wondering what would happen if I were to throw Erik's music out the window so he'd notice that we were trying to make conversation with him," Christine replied.

Erik put the music away, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"So Meg, did you know that your mom is planning to have us perform an opera for our end of the quarter/ semester grade?" Christine asked.

"What! No WAY! AAAAHHH I told her that was a horrible idea. At first she wanted to do Cats…and well, we all know how that would end,"

Christine and Meg laughed as they remembered their 5th grade Cats costumes. All spandex and fur.

"Then, she wanted to do Amadeus,"

Erik spoke up, "What was wrong with that one? It's so beautiful,"

"Budget cuts,"

"Ahh,"

Christine spoke, "So now, she's going to have us perform a student's work. We sang duets on some of the songs today and they were wonderful,"

"Except when Carlotta sang them," Erik snickered.

"Oh no, you have Carlotta in your class?" Meg said sympathetically.

"Yes, and she has the worst voice I have ever heard," Erik said.

"We should vote her off the island!" Christine laughed.

"YES!" Erik and Meg screamed at the same time. The class looked at them, then went back to their chatting.

"So, Erik, I've never really gotten the chance to talk with you and yet you are my mother's prize pupil," Meg said.

"I don't normally talk to people. You know exactly why, we went to elementary together…"

"Yes but-" –DING-DING-DING-DING-

Erik scurried out of class.

"LUNCH!" Christine yelled.

Meg watched Erik go down the stairs. She pitied the poor boy. _Maybe…Christine would be good to have in his life…

* * *

_

Well, I think I'll call it a night there. Too tired…can't type…need to plan for animemarathon…snacks….beverages….ZZzzzZZZzzz.

Flyinmonkeys: thank you! It's just what I do!

Phantom'sSonge: Oh, I think something _could _happen…MWAHAHAHAHA

hpluva2000: I LOVE YOUR STORY TOO!

Deathrose: well, Erik is still developing…who knows?

Fox Xanatos: I update as fast as humanly possible. (Babysitting almost all weekend)

midnightangel38: you know what? Forget deformities, HE IS A SEXY MAN!

little wind: apology accepted. And thank you for likin' my story

galabalesh: yea, the soufflé was sort of the boredom of peevethedestroyer and mine. We were trying to describe Michael Crawford's voice…..

Jessie: thank you for the correction. I think it was just the site I was getting the lyrics off of OR it could've been that I was sleep deprived and wasn't paying attention….


	5. Little Note

Okay, this isn't exactly a chapter, but I really need to say some things that are one my mind:

1.Many of you aren't pleased with Erik and I am truly sorry. It's supposed to be sort of placed at my high school which is very deranged and literally runs cheerleaders and "preps" (as you would say) out of the school. I am very sorry that you aren't enjoying him. But I will try to make you all happy (well, as much as a freshman can accomplish…)

2.Please, don't say I should be ashamed of anything. I love the way I write this and I put a little bit of myself into each character. Some think it's wrong that I am completely changing some of the characters, but don't worry, their moment of truth to the original character will come, I promise.

3.This will be the last comment. Thank you all who read this. You don't know how much this means to me. That there are other people like me, who enjoy the randomness of my writing (usually it's only my best friends that understand things O.O). But thank you all so very much and please keep reading and reviewing.

That is all I must say, and with that, I go and finish chapter 5.

-Eek, the author

P.S. If you review and say that you don't like the story at all, then don't read it.

Love you all! .


	6. Do you sense a spark?

Christine sat down with Meg in the hallway by the journalism room. Raoul and Carlotta soon joined them.

"Why are we eating with them Raoul?" Carlotta asked.

"Meg is my friend, and I want to know who this charming new girl is," He stated as he ate his sandwich. Carlotta sighed.

"So Raoul, how did your summer in Italy go?" Meg asked.

"Rather well, we visited many an attraction. AND I ATE SO MUCH GELATO IT IS DISGUSTING!"

Christine giggled.

"And yours Meg?"

"Well, as you can see, Christine here came to live with us. We spent most of the summer getting her moved in," Meg said.

"So Christine, where did you live before?"

"In the country, no name, just off the side of the highway," she looked at the ground.

"Oh,"

Carlotta, not sensing that this was a touchy subject, asked, "Why did you have to move in with Meg?"

"I-"

"Christine you don't have to answer that now," Meg said, draping a comforting arm over her shoulder.

Carlotta took this as an insult (sooo weird!) and walked away.

"Meg, I think I'm going to go get my stuff for my classes, I'll meet up with you in choir," Christine hurried off to the third floor.

She thought of all that had happened this past summer. The call from the police that her parents had rolled the car into the river and were killed on impact. Her grandmother not wanting to take her in. Leaving her house. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, you shouldn't cry, it ruins your wonderful face," came a comforting voice.

Christine looked up at her locker, "Erik!" she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She shook her head no, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm there alright?"

Christine ran over to him, clung to his arm, and let it all come out. During this time Erik had embraced her and was whispering comforting words in her ear. After about 10 solid minutes of this, Christine looked up at him.

"You're hugging me…you are there for me….and we barely even know each other…."

Erik realized what he was doing and went back to the locker, "Here, I made more room for you…"

Christine looked in to find that ½ the locker was cleared out for her. It wouldn't even be hard to tell whose was whose stuff because all of Erik's was black where as Christine's was a pastel color.

"Thanks," She said as she put binders back and grabbed more.

"What class do you have next?" Erik blurted out.

"Gym,"

"Me too, which teacher?"

"Linsted,"

"OH SHIT! Me too! I had him last year. He's a slave driver, but don't worry, we have health the first quarter of the year," he looked at her, "Want me to walk you to class?"

Christine nodded her head. She didn't care how many odd looks they got walking down the hall together. She was happy with him, and that was all that mattered to her at that time.

Sorry for the short chappie folks! And I am sorry that I haven't been updating as frequently. I've been sleep deprived and have been dyeing my hair (hehehehehe, its blue!)

NOW REPLY TO THE REVIEWERS!

Actually this one is to all of you since you all love me soooo much:

Thank you all for continuing to read this! I am very proud of this work. Why? You may ask….well, because most of my works are original fictions and revolve around vampires and zombies and such (if you'd like to read that, its the same screen name to search for….just at  you all again! And I will try to update sooner!

Love you all!

Eek


	7. Unusual Emotions and Inspiration

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this…..OR DO I? –gets smacked by real owners/publishers of the story- OKAY, I don't own it…..

* * *

They walked into class with a good fifteen minutes to spare and sat down next to each other. Erik quickly got out his music and continued writing.

_That is weird…he was so sweet and concerned a second ago…_Christine gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" Erik said, not even glancing up from his work.

Christine huffed.

"What?" Erik looked right at her and saw her face getting red with anger.

"You….you…" whatever Erik was he didn't get to find out because the bell to start class rang and the teacher came in followed by the rest of the class.

The class chattered and bickered until the teacher went to the front of the class.

He cleared his throat, "Good afternoon class, I will be your Health/Physical Education teacher for this year. Congratulations! I will let you know right off the bat, I do not tolerate failure or smart asses," he seemed to glance at Erik, "As you can see, we will be starting the first quarter with health. If I see one mistake on any papers, if I hear talking when there isn't supposed to be any, the entire class will suffer by doing ten plus pushups. Now, any questions?"

As three or four kids raised their hands Erik passed Christine a little drawing. It was Linsted the monkey man! Christine had to cover her mouth so her giggling wasn't heard at the front of the class by Mr. Linsted. She passed a note back to him:

_**How can you be that accurate when drawing him! He does look like a monkey! Though, my last teacher looked more like a baboon!**_

Erik looked at her and smiled. Christine tried to look at his face one more time, but he went back to his music. Then, a book was slammed onto her desk. She faintly heard the teacher say that they had to read through chapter one, but she didn't care. _Why am I so obsessed with what he does? I have never been this way before about anyone…_ she started to doodle on her paper. Not anything in particular. Just doodles.

* * *

He couldn't stop glancing at her. Why did he feel these emotions? They were so new to him. Erik turned the page over and started to write something else. He labeled the top of it _The Phantom of the Opera. _The notes and lyrics just flew from his brain into his hand and onto the paper. He noticed Christine glance at him from time to time as he hid the music in his textbook and pretended to work on the homework.

By the time class was done, Erik had written over half of the piece. He had put the textbook away and shoved the music into his backpack. Erik nodded at Christine and walked down to where the Drama rooms were.

_Where on earth is that boy going? _Christine wondered as she went to her last class of the day, choir. She looked around for Meg in the room and spotted her quickly. How could it be hard not to? She had just gotten out of art class and her face was painted blue and purple.

"What did you guys do in there?" Christine asked through laughter.

"We were mixing colors!" Meg said as she re-laced her ballet flats.

-DING-DING-DING-

"Hello class! I am Signore Crawford. I shall be your Advanced Choir teacher. Most of you may wonder why I say you are all in advanced before you even tried out. Well, that is what today is for! If you do not make the cut, my student teacher will help teach you!"

"Who is the ST?" Meg asked.

"Miss Ma," he replied, "And with that said, onto the tryouts. We shall be going in alphabetical order, so first up is……" He called out names one by one. Each tryout lasted five minutes, and after each girl walked out he said, "We'll let you know tomorrow,"

"Miss Daaé?" he called out.

"Good luck Christie!" Meg said as Christine walked into the tryout booth.

"Daaé? Wouldn't have any relation to the violinist?" he asked.

"Actually, he was my father," she said looking at the floor.

"I am sorry for your loss. He was a very good man, very much into music as well,"

Miss Ma couldn't stand the sadness any longer, "What will you be singing for us?"

"Memory,"

"Well, belt out a tune for us!" Signore Crawford said.

* * *

"Well what do you think Ms. Giry? Could it work for the semester opera?" Erik asked as he turned around to face her on his organ bench.

"Erik, that….that was wonderful! How soon can you finish this? Do you have any free classes? Any study halls that you could come down here?" Ms. Giry asked.

"I have a study hall first period and of course this one,"

"WONDERFUL! Oh Erik, I think this is the best piece you have written! Oh, I will have the textile class get on the costumes right away!"

She left Erik alone with the organ to finish writing this piece. He glanced at the clock in the room. He had over thirty minutes left. That was more than enough to finish the music and the story. He played the organ once in a while to make sure the chords sounded good together. _We'll need some of the band members and choir members in on this…I'll ask Signore Crawford after school…_

Finally at ten to three, Erik had completed all of the piano/organ music. He'd figure out the orchestral instrument parts later. But, before he packed everything up, he wrote down the main parts for everyone:

**Phantom: Raoul?  
Miss Daaé: Christine**

**Little Giry: Meg**

**Viscount Chagny: Jimmy**

**Diva: Carlotta**

**Opera House Owners: Jason and Kelly**

**Ms. Giry: herself**

Erik ran up the stairs and straight to Ms. Giry's office. Hopefully, just hopefully, this could get him somewhere in the music business.

* * *

Whoooooo, okay, that is enough typing for now. Maybe I should start to write after school instead of at night? Do you guys agree? Well, now it is time to reply to some of you. Last time I took up a whole page. So, if your review is something that really hits my heart in a good or bad way, you will be up here. They will always be good to me though! OH and no points to the people that guess where the Signore Crawford came from . (he was the original souffle! listens to his voice drools)

Ali: You really think it's good for a freshman? Oh Thank You so much! I have been losing my dear sleep for this story, but hey, I love it!

Galabalesh: WOOT IS RIGHT! dawns a wooden mask and a spear WOOTAH WOOTAH WOOTAH! (Sorry if you guys don't really understand that….my friend and I were bored one afternoon….)

Deathrose: 1) I like to add my own input on things sometimes, I can't help it…its just who I am, I'll try harder not to next time.

2) I am a lazy American. I can type ten out like that or like this 10. The only reason I typed it as 10 is because I was running short on time and it was my first instinct.

3) See above for answer

4) We people who live in the middle of nowhere like the word stuff, and on top of it my vocabulary wasn't working very well then and it isn't now.

Finally #5) Sorry if all that seemed rude in any way, shape, and or form.

To all: I know I have horrible grammar and I make a lot of spelling mistakes. I am trying to correct that as we speak…but it may take a while. It's what happens when your teachers don't care how you spell.

With that I leave

Love you all!

Eek


	8. Graveyards

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS-cries- I need a hug….

* * *

"Well, what do you think? Can it work? Will it work?" Erik asked excitedly.

"Erik, I think there is one slight problem…" Ms. Giry said.

His face fell, "What is it?"

"Raoul shouldn't be the Phantom,"

"But…his voice would be perfect for it!"

"No, Erik, not unless you want Carlotta to play Miss Daaé,"

Erik looked like he was going to throw up, "Then who? Who could play the Phantom? I don't know anyone at this school that can carry the notes long enough,"

Ms. Giry looked at him, "I do,"

"WHO!"

She continued to look at him.

"Wait…you want me…to sing…?" she nodded, "But…I can't,"

"Like hell you can't!" She said, "You and Christine will start practicing tonight! That is final! Be at our house by 6:00pm. You will eat dinner with us as well," the bell rang, "Now, off with you, I must make copies of this,"

Erik scurried out of her office. _I…I can't perform in front of anyone…not with this…this hellish face. NO! I'll eat dinner and then tell her I refuse to do it. Yes…wait, no! That's just rude….hmm…_

Erik was lost in deep thought as he headed to the cemetery. He looked around and then opened the gates. He paid his respects as he walked by all the tombstones. For some reason, this place cleared his mind to think things through. Erik sniffed the summer air. His eighteenth birthday was coming up soon. He could finally leave his house, and move into that apartment.

"…Erik? What are you doing here?" came an angelic voice.

Erik turned around to find Christine standing behind him, "Trying to clear my mind, you?"

She giggled, "Clear your mind at a graveyard? Well, that's a new one, but then again, my old neighbor cleared her mind in the barn,"

"You didn't answer my question,"

"Oh, well, I'm….visiting…my….erm…"

"Parents," he finished the sentence for her. She nodded, "I should probably pay my respects to my parents as well," he looked up at the sky.

"What?"

"Oh, didn't Meg tell you? Well, I would have thought Ms. Giry would have, I live in a foster home,"

"I-I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. It's okay," He looked at his watch. It was already five. How had he spent two hours here? "Christine, do you have a cell phone I could use?"

"Sure!" she dug through her backpack, "Here you go Erik!"

He quickly punched in the numbers of his house, "Hey! I'm visiting the graveyard…uh-huh…OH, Ms. Giry needs me to come over to work on something for drama…ya, I won't be home until late….if past midnight just stay there? Okay I'll tell her…yes…alright have a good time, uh-huh, bye." He hung up.

"You're coming over?"

"Yes, I finished what looks like to be our semester piece,"

"Cool and you have to come over to play the accompaniment to see how it sounds?"

"You could say that. Hey, since we are going the same way, do you want me to walk you home?"

"I'd like that," Christine smiled.

On the walk home, they got strange looks from the neighbors. Some of the children said hi to Erik. Christine started to talk about her life.

"It's so weird how comfortable I am around you. I've never even been this way around Meg,"

She could tell that Erik was smiling from beneath his hood.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"You. You are so random, and so funny. You are the first person that I can be myself around,"

They turned to go up the steps of the deck at Christine's house. Erik opened the door for her. She nodded her thanks at him and went inside. She was hit with an aroma of meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

"I'm home! And I have a little stowaway!"

"Who?" came the voice of Ms. Giry.

"Erik,"

Meg came out, "Erik? What are you doing here? Christine, how many times do I have to tell you, don't bring stray puppies home," she said jokingly.

Erik set his stuff down on their couch.

"Are we practicing after dinner?"

"Yes," the beeper of the stove went off, "And it looks like it is ready. Sit! Sit!"

Meg, Erik, and Christine all sat at the table. Somehow while eating, Erik still managed to keep his face hidden. Their dinner was eaten in silence. Ms. Giry was the first to finish.

"Hurry, hurry children! We must practice for as long as possible. Erik, how long are your foster parents letting you stay?"

"I'm allowed to stay as always,"

"WONDERFUL! Meg, will you make up the spare bed in the basement?"

"But, we sleep down there too mum,"

"Erik won't do anything, besides, after this rigorous practice, no one will be able to move,"

Christine collected the dishes as Meg went downstairs.

"Here, I'll wash them, you just go wait in the den," Erik said.

"Okay,"

Christine sat in the den with her guardian. Erik and Meg came in after a few moments.

"Meg, this part is for you," Ms. Giry started as she shoved the part into her hand.

"But, I'm not in drama…."

"THERE IS A PART FOR YOU AND YOU WILL TAKE IT! Now, Christine, here is your part. Erik, I think you have yours in your backpack.

Meg looked her part over.

"Erik, how did you remember that I'm in ballet?"

"Besides the fact that you are wearing ballet flats?" he chuckled.

"Erik, the piano please?" Ms. Giry said.

The music started to come out of the instrument. It was beautiful. Meg and Christine followed along with the music perfectly. Until Erik stopped.

* * *

Yawn- bedtime now-crawls in bed- I'll review to some right now, please don't be offended if I don't get to you, I'm just sleep-deprived and should probably not stay up so late….hehehehe:

Deathrose: YAY I PLEASED SOMEONE! dances

Foreveriseternallymine: Mwahahahahahaha, it improved, no?

Awoman: I am glad that I am of some help to you! I try not to rant and rave, but when I check my e-mail it tends to be late at night and I am cranky. But, thank you for the compliment.

Hazel Kalirah: Will do!

Okay, I forgot the name of someone 'coz I was stupid. So, I think you will know who you are when I write this:

I am honored to be invited into the RPG bows and thank you for sticking with my story.

With that, I head to bed. Goodnight!

Eek


	9. Mask

Disclaimer: No, I do not own this….but I wish, oh how I wish I did….

* * *

"What's the matter Erik?" Christine asked.

"….I can't do this,"

Ms. Giry stepped forward, "Like hell you can't! I demand to know why you can't do this,"

"You know why,"

Ms. Giry thought about it for a minute and then ran out of the den. Christine and Meg stood there looking confused. Erik started to fiddle around on the piano. Suddenly, it turned into some sort of hillbilly dancing song. He started to laugh as Christine and Meg danced. The two girls spun each other around and around until they were so dizzy that they had to stop.

Ms. Giry walked in as the girls fell on the floor. She was holding something wrapped in a cloth.

"I knew I had this somewhere. It was my great grandfather's. He used to go to masquerade's a lot back when we all lived in France," she unwrapped the parcel.

"It's a mask…." Erik picked it up and put it on his face. He put his hood down. The mask was white and covered a little over half of his face, "Well, how does it look?"

_Damn that mask looks sexy on you! Wait, I can't say that!_ Christine blushed, "It looks perfect!"

"I agree!" said Meg.

"Wonderful! Now, back to practicing we go!" Ms. Giry said as she grabbed the script/music.

They practiced until midnight. When they headed off to bed, the three teens were dancing and singing to all of the songs, yes even Erik who hadn't taken the mask off. They literally all fell down the stairs they were laughing so hard at each other and their mistakes.

"CHILDREN MUST SLEEP! I WILL NOT LET YOU SKIP CLASS TOMORROW!" came a shrill voice from upstairs.

Erik laughed and flopped down on the pull-out bed. Christine and Meg both went into the bathroom to change into pajamas. They came out in sweats and tee shirts instead.

"I thought you were getting into your pajamas," Erik laughed.

"Well they involved leather and whips," Christine said jokingly.

Meg couldn't control her laughter anymore. She let it burst out big and loud.

"GIRLS! ERIK! GET TO BED NOW!"

Christine flopped onto her bed after managing to calm Meg down. Erik had a lamp already turned on as Meg turned off the lights and fell asleep. He pulled out the original score.

"What are you changing? It sounds perfect," Christine said.

"I'm writing out the orchestra and band parts," he said not lifting his eyes off of the paper for even an instant.

"I see a light down there, get to sleep!" Ms. Giry called down the stairs. Erik turned off the light and walked over to the egress window. Christine crawled under her comforter and watched him write music by moonlight until she fell asleep.

Erik glanced over his shoulder to make sure that both of them were asleep. He took the mask off, put his hood back up, grabbed a blanket, and went to bed.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Meg threw her pillow at Christine and told her to get up. Christine yawned and looked around the room.

"Where's Erik?"

"I think he's already upstairs eating our bacon!" cried Meg.

The girls ran up the stairs to see, as suspected, Erik hording all the bacon for himself. As well as the pancakes and scrambled eggs. Christine walked over to him and took the plate of bacon.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"Damn carnivore. SHARE!" Christine said as she grabbed the scrambled eggs.

Erik moaned something that sounded like breakfast and no. Meg took the leftovers graciously and started to eat as fast as possible. She looked at the clock. It was 6:30am.

"Christine, we got to hurry and get ready! Mom's going to leave in fifteen minutes!"

Erik got up from the table, stuck his plate in the dishwasher, and went into living room.

"Ms. Giry, I need a toothbrush…and possibly some deodorant," he added after smelling his shirt. She laughed and guided him to the bathroom where Meg and Christine were frantically getting ready. She pulled out an unopened toothbrush from under the sink. Then, she grabbed some UnIsEx spray on deodorant.

"Knock yourself out Erik," Ms. Giry said as she and the girls left the bathroom.

Erik quickly de-smelled himself, brushed his teeth, and ran after the three women to the car. Today, some of Christine's techno music was in the CD player. Christine and Meg were singing along with the words:

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

"AHH WHAT IS THIS!" Erik screamed.

"It's a Romanian techno song. NUMA NUMA!" Christine said happily as they pulled up to the school.

* * *

Whooo, that was a hard chapter to write. Yes I know, it could've been longer. But there are some things I would like to say (I also know people are getting sick of this, but…)

To all it may apply, I don't care that some of my words seem to "degrade" my story. That is how I type and say things myself. To me, the words "ya" and "stuff" are in my general vocabulary! No one else really seems to mind, and it just sounds right to me. Also, as I have said before, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN DON'T READ IT! I got a very cough cough inserts profanities rude comment about how I don't make sense. As most of you can tell, I am very random. I don't know, maybe you just have to be on the same insanity level as me .

Okay? Sorry if I seem very rude or straight to the point. I know that reviews are for comments and stuff, but I don't like people telling me how I should use my words.

Love you all!

Eek


	10. 1st Rehersal

Disclaimer: Still don't own it…..

The morning rushed by so quickly for Christine and Erik both. Erik was talking to Signore Crawford about the choir and band/orchestra being involved while Christine was doodling Erik+Christine everywhere in her notebook. Meg quickly slapped Christine to get her out of her dream world.

"Christine, Mr. D just asked you to help him with the blowtorch," Meg whispered.

"Oh,"

Christine walked up to the front of the room.

"Now, since none of you were able to successfully guess what I am going to do…I will just have to show you. Now Christine, would you stand right over there?" he pointed to the opposite end of the room.

"Okay,"

"Now class, as you can see, in one hand I am holding a blowtorch, but, what am I holding in the other?" he pulled his hand out from behind his back.

"A pineapple?" Raoul said. Mr. D let out a mad cackle and took the blowtorch straight at it.

"Erik, I don't know what to say…" Signore Crawford said while rubbing his temples.

"Is it not good enough? If that's the case I can re-write it,"

"No, no, it's not that,"

"Well, what is it then?"

Signore Crawford leaned on his desk, "This is amazing Erik! I'm going to have to get my best students to perform this… Will you record a bit of each song on the keyboard for me so I can show the students how it should sound?"

"…o-okay," Erik stuttered as he went over to the keyboard. He pushed the record button and played a bit of the piece "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again".

"Wonderful Erik!" the bell rang, "Oh damn, off to Ms. Giry's class with you!"

Erik gathered all of his music and ran down to the basement. He barely made it in time.

"Look who decided to show up," came a snotty voice. It was Carlotta, "Its Corpse Boy!"

"CARLOTTA! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ms. Giry's shrill voice said as she walked out onto the stage, dragging an electric piano behind her, "Christine, would you go backstage and grab the piano bench while I tell the class what I have decided on for the semester performance,"

"What is it?" Raoul asked.

Ms. Giry motioned for Erik to come up on stage, "We shall be performing an opera that our very own Erik wrote," the entire class was silent, "Well, I have made copies of the scripts and will be passing out your roles. I assigned them according to who I see fit to play the parts," Christine finally came out with the bench, "Oh, Christine, could you call Meg down from her study hall?"

She nodded as she ran to Ms. Giry's office.

"Why do I have the point of the Diva?" Carlotta asked.

"Because you…erm…" she turned to Erik and whispered, "help,"

"Because you have the perfect voice to hit all of those high notes with!" Erik said, covering for Ms. Giry.

"Oh, well, I _have_ been taking voice lessons for half of my life," she said as she flicked her hair.

Christine came out of the office and was given a script by Erik.

"Now class, I will give you a few moments to look over part of your script as Erik gets used to the piano for the accompaniment,"

Erik sat down at the piano and played with the different sounds. Finally he found the one he was looking for, the organ. He started to slowly play out the notes, but then sped up to full speed. That haunting tune of the phantom sent a chill up and down everyone's spine. After a few moments he gave the signal to Ms. Giry that he was ready for them to start on Act 1 of the opera. Meg came rushing in just as they were about to start.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update everyone! I've been sick with this virus and I couldn't move from the couch. FEVER'S SUCK! cries But, since this chapter is short, you now know why!

I am going to review to all of the reviewers at once now: (let's see how well this goes, it'll be back to normal next chapter)

To All: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH THIS STORY! I hope, even after this really short and not so wonderful chapter, you will stay with it. THE SICKNESS SUCKS!

Love  
Eek


	11. Is this a dream?

Okay, this is a little different from how I usually run things but….I WANNA SAY THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO WISH ME WELL! And yes, this new chapter means that I am making a miraculous comeback. Now all I have is a cough! coughs out a lung……damn………….oh well. On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. Mr. Leroux and Mr. Webber, and many other high executive people who aren't currently sick own it. I really, really need to infect them…..

"For this scene we need Carlotta, Meg, Christine, and the dancers," Madame Giry said.

"Um…before we start….why are our names conveniently the same names as the people in the opera?" Meg asked.

"That is a good question, but as the opera unfolds I'm sure the answer will become crystal clear,"

All of the girls hopped on stage and waited for their turn for the choreography. Carlotta and Christine were busy having a battle of voices. Meg and her group of dancers were busy figuring out the right dance moves to the music. Before anyone even got a chance to practice singing with it the bell rang.

"Class, we will have practice after school. If you know anyone else who might be good in this opera please have them see me. I will also try to arrange for us to perform at the Opera House. Now, off you go!" Giry shooed them out of the theater, or so she thought.

"Ms. Giry, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. Something…I don't know what, but something terrible will happen. Are you sure that this is the right choice?" Erik asked.

"Of course it is. AND I WANT YOU OVER FOR PRACTICE AGAIN TONIGHT! Just because you wrote it doesn't mean that I'm letting you off easy Erik. I can't have your godfather beating you to a pulp again before another performance,"

"How…did you know that Javert?"

"I am going to arrange it so that this semester, or at least until you turn eighteen, you will live with us. Meg knows already but I'm telling Christine tonight. You will get the den and the girls will have the basement," she paused, "When do you turn eighteen anyway?"

"About one month from now," he mumbled.

"Well, for that one month you can start moving into an apartment while staying with us. Now, hurry off to class!"

Erik trudged off to his chemistry class. Since tonight would be the last time he even visited his old house, he'd better blow something up in celebration. Just because he was a loner didn't mean that he couldn't blow stuff up did it?

Christine sat in math just waiting for English class to come. They had started to review all of the things they learned in integrated one and two. Since she had been home schooled before this, she was already in a collage level of math. Christine decided to go over and read some of her lines. She saw that when it was a song that there was a score above it so she could imagine the pitches as she read over the words. By the time she had read through the song Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, she knew why she was cast as Miss Daaé and why the characters were named the way they were. They were cast to as how Erik knew them. But, the Phantom for himself didn't fit unless…

"GIRY!" she shouted as the bell rang.

Christine ran up to her English class so she could ask Erik about the cast to see if her suspicion was true. But, that was a question left unanswered. The second she got into class, a copy of Romeo and Juliet was shoved into her hands and she was sent to read acts 1-3 by the end of the period. She tried to hand a note to Erik, but all were intercepted either by Mr. Persian or by the squirrel that kept coming into the room to steal the teacher's toupee.

Erik was busy writing more music instead of doing the work._ I hate this work…wait-did Christine just look at me? Why can't I get her off of my mind? That's it; I'll just try to read this book…Romeo and Juliet? No, that just makes me yearn for her love more. I have never heard a voice so sweet. And to think, I will be living with her for a month…_

DING-DING-DING

By the time the day was done, Erik was the first one to the theater for practice. They were going to practice his and Christine's scenes together. Erik patiently waited by dragging out the electric piano and getting all the sounds set up. He sat down and started fiddling around. After a while, the random notes turned into something that started to torment him.

"Damn you Don Juan….damn you!" he muttered under his breath as everyone got in place to start.


	12. Resurrection of Lazarus

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Wish I did, but I don't…

Days and nights seemed to fly after that rehearsal. Erik moved into the Giry household and also started to move into his apartment. His apartment was located under the Opera House in an old actor's suite. Not even Ms. Giry knew where it was located. Every day after rehearsal, he'd take stuff from his old home and move it in. His godparents didn't care as long as they didn't bug him. Javert could shove it up his ass. Erik was going to make as much noise and do anything he could to annoy the hell out of them both for all of the years of abuse. Erik dragged the rest of his possessions out of the basement, along with a Siamese cat. He went over to the door, turned the handle, and looked right at them.

"Goodbye," he said coldly.

His godmother looked as if she were going to cry and turned away. Javert glared as Erik slammed the front door and left their lives forever. Erik looked up at the darkening sky and then headed to the Opera House. His cat followed behind him like it was a dog. Any passerby's would've been quite confused by this sight.

He unlocked the door set his items down, motioned for the cat to come along, and left the apartment. But before he left, he grabbed his violin. Somehow he thought that it might cheer Christine up to hear some violin music. So many emotions were crowding his mind. He turned and headed into the cemetery to think about what was happening. As he came closer to where the Daaé's were buried, he heard the sound of someone weeping. Erik crept slowly and quietly closer. He peeked around a tombstone to see that it was Christine.

_My angel is crying. She…is crying._ Erik couldn't stop thinking about this. Then, his angel spoke.

"Oh father…why? Why did you both have to leave me?" she sniffed, "If only, if only I could hear you play that beautiful song one more time, that would let me know that you will send an angel for me someday," she looked down at the ground and began to sob, "I would love to hear the Resurrection of Lazarus, just like you always played when I was a child. I would love to hear all of those songs. Why? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO? Just…give me a sign…that you are still watching over me…please, I don't know how I can live without your support any longer…" she looked up at the tombstone.

Erik was near tears. He had to do something to help. _I may not believe in God, and I most certainly am not an angel, but I can do something to give her hope._ He quietly unpacked his violin. Then, he climbed up on a tombstone behind her and began to play. He had studied Mr. Daaé's music, and knew the style in which he played. He also knew the Resurrection of Lazarus by heart. Erik's face was concealed and because of all the black he was wearing, all you could see was yellow eyes, two white hands, and a violin.

As soon as the first note of the song was played, Christine turned around.

"…Father?...no….." she gasped and whispered through her semi hand-covered mouth, "**_The Angel of Music!_**"

Christine sat with her back against the stone listening and weeping to the music. Erik soon reached the end of the song and stood there dumbly. He didn't know what to do now; he hadn't thought this over before hand. Christine turned around. Erik made to run.

"Wait!" she called out. Erik slightly turned to face her. "Angel of Music, did my father send you?" She asked. There was nothing joking about the tone in her voice.

"Yes my dear, I am," Erik replied._ You idiot! Why did you just say that?_ He was now killing himself on the inside. He turned to leave once again.

"Please, don't leave me,"

"I must,"

"Promise me you will come to see me again?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment before responding, "…I promise." he turned and ran behind the crypt that was next to them.

Christine was in a daze. She had been praying to her father and to God for them both to send someone down to help her. And they had. They sent her the Angel of Music…

_Oh God, why did I do that to her? How could I do that to her? Deceive the woman that I l-_…he couldn't think that word. He had never loved, and he thought it impossible. He would never love. Erik picked up his packed violin case and motioned for his cat to follow. He had to make it back to the Giry household before Christine did so she wouldn't see him. Erik raced around the corner and into the house.

"Erik! You are home early; I didn't think you'd be home for another hour at least. But, that just means you can help Raoul, Carlotta, Jason, Kelly, and Meg practice their parts. We needed someone to play the accompaniment," Ms. Giry said as he walked in the door.

"Sure, I'll be back up in a minute," he went down the stairs into his domain, with the cat following behind him.

Erik set his violin and his backpack full of the rest of his belongings down on his bed. Then, he opened up a pocket, grabbed a two small bowls, filled one with tuna (also from the backpack) and the other with water, and then set them down on the ground.

"There you go Ayesha, be good. I'll be back down in a little bit," he ran back up the stairs.

Erik sat down at the piano and broke into the song Prima Donna. They all looked at each other, and started to sing. He was so wrapped up in the music that he didn't even notice Christine come home. She sat down on the sofa next to Raoul and Meg and stared blankly at the wall. Soon, the song Prima Donna was done and Ms. Giry called out to practice All I Ask of You. As Christine and Raoul stood up, Carlotta, Jason, and Kelly sat down.

Erik started playing. Raoul was standing looking at Christine, with a hint of a blush in his face.

"No more talk of darkness, forget those wide-eyed fears;

I'm here nothing can harm you; my words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears;

I'm here, with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you."

"_Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now an always;_

_Promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you"_

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light;

You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you."

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night;_

_and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."_

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;

let me lead you from your solitude.

Say you need me with you, here beside you, anywhere you go let me go too,

Christine, that's all I ask of you"

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;_

_say the word and I will follow you."_

"Together now," Ms. Giry said.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning."_

"_Say you love me!"_

"You know I do."

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

_Anywhere you go, let me go to._

_Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

"_**I gave you my music, made your song take wing;**_

**_and now how you repay me, denied me and betrayed me._**

**_He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing…_**

**_Christine….Christine"_**

"_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime;_

_say the word and I will follow you._

_Share each day with me each night, each morning…_"

"**_You will curse the day you did not do,_**

_**all that the Phantom asked of you!"**_

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Meg said clapping furiously.

"Yes Christine, that was beautiful," Raoul said.

Erik got tense at this._ No…must…stop…feeling….emotions…..hey, is Raoul fire-proof? NO BAD ERIK!_ He slammed his head down on the keys of the piano, causing everyone to look at him.

"Are you okay Erik?" Christine asked.

"Yes, I just…need to get some sleep. I'm tired from moving, that's all. Please excuse me," Erik left the room and went back down to his basement.

He shut the door leading into the room and pet Ayesha. Then, he crawled into his bed._ Thank God I got out of there in time. My temper was rising again. I promised him I wouldn't kill…but these emotions…_Erik looked over at the egress window._ God, if there is a God, please, help me…Help me do what I need to do…please…I can't stand being this monster hidden behind the mask…_

Wow, I think this is my longest chapter yet….. Does that please all of you readers? If so, wonderful! Sorry it's been a while. I had to catch up on my homework and get better. So, now time to respond to the select reviewer's that touched or amused me.

RavenPOTOGirl: HAHAHAHAHAHHA, I made out what you said. And thank you.

Silinde: Thank you very, very much.

Lily: I made the chapter longer, are you happy? lol, Took me 7 days, but I did it.

Deathrose: Don Juan is coming…oh…is he coming….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA chokes on a piece of candy

Well, that's about all I have to say. Wait-there is one more thing. Nope…lost it….oh well, until next chapter, Goodbye!

Eek

P.S. to all those who wish to know…..the sickness has left.


	13. New Master

The next night after dinner, Christine asked to be excused so she could take flowers to her father's grave. Ms. Giry said that it was okay and had Meg clear off the table. Erik just sat there. He hadn't been hungry in days and hadn't eaten in days. Giry was about ready to take him to the hospital. Fifteen minutes after Christine left, Erik said that he was going over to his apartment to unpack some of his things.

He quickly followed after Christine._ I'm sorry Christine, but your Angel of Music will lie to you once again…_ He arrived at the cemetery by her father's grave, but there was someone else with her. Erik crept slowly behind stones to get a good, silent look at the two figures.

"Christine, are you sure that you will be okay? I know that you are having a hard time adjusting to life here and I want to help as much as possible,"

Christine sniffed, "Yes, I'm positive that I'll be okay…" she hugged him.

"Christine, I know this is sudden, but from the moment I first lay my eyes upon your pale and delicate face, I knew that I loved you…Will you go out with me?" Raoul asked as he grabbed her hands.

Christine seemed stunned, "Well….um….are you sure? I mean…you barely know me….and…."

"Little Lotte, how could you say that?"

_Little Lotte? The only person who knows about that is…_ "OH MY GOD! RAOUL? MY RAOUL? The little boy who jumped in the lake to get my bear when I was little?"

"I knew you'd remember in time," he smiled. Erik started to fidget nervously.

Christine clung to Raoul, "Okay….I'll be your girl," she pecked him on the cheek

Erik couldn't stand it anymore. He had to leave that area before his rage took over. He half-snuck-half-ran into a crypt nearby and sat down.

"Christine……I will have you….even if I can't have you as Erik….but as the angel…."

After that night, the days just came and went like there was no tomorrow. Christine started dating Raoul and Erik started devising ways to blow him up. Christine had singing lessons from "The Angel of Music" every other night at the cemetery. Erik's plans to woe her were working perfectly. Soon, he'd tell her who he really was and beg for forgiveness….but that could wait just a tad longer.

Pretty soon it was Erik's birthday and the day of the dress rehearsal. Jason and Kelly were just finishing getting their moustaches on and re-reading their lines. Meg and the dancers were stretching. Carlotta was primping herself. Raoul's friend, Joe was getting into costume as Piangi and running up and down his scales. Mr. Leroux and Ms. Giry were yelling at the band and almost anyone they could to get in place.

Erik went backstage to find his cloak and sword. The mask was already on and was striking terror into the hearts of everyone but Meg, Christine, Ms. Giry, and of course, himself. He was the Phantom of the Opera and everyone who possessed a brain knew it. They now feared him. And he was damn proud of it.

"Erik! ERIK!" came the call of Christine. She scurried over to him, "Erik, happy birthday!" she handed him an envelope. A big…chunky envelope.

He took it and stared blankly at it.

"A…present?...Won't your boyfriend get jealous?"

"Um…" she blushed. Ms. Giry called for her to get on stage, "Gotta go!"

Erik opened the parcel only to see that the item was wrapped in oodles more of bubble wrap._ What the hell? Why so much bubble wrap?_ He accidentally popped one._ Ooo. This is fun! I mean…erm….must continue unwrapping this silly gift._ Erik carefully and tenderly unwrapped the fragile gift from the bubble wrap. Two items fell into his hands. One was a black leather mask which reminded him of Zorro's. The other, was

A package of M-80's (1/4 stick of dynamite for those who don't know) with a note attached to it.

_My poor, unhappy Erik,_

_I know that you are sad and down, but on this one day of the year, your birthday, you deserve to be happy. So…when this rehearsal is over, I will take you out and we'll do whatever you want! Doesn't that sound fun? We could go to an opera…or a concert…or even out for food. My treat! I will not take no for an answer. Meet me at the clock in front of the building!_

_From_

_Christine_

This was more than Erik had ever dreamed for. This was the perfect opportunity to tell her his feelings for her. He went upstairs to the roof to catch some air before the practice started. He opened the door to go outside and noticed that there was snow on the ground. That didn't surprise him…it was December after all. He went and leaned against one of the larger gargoyles and looked at the stars.

_God…please give me the strength to tell her, and please help her forgive me…_

The door opened and Erik made himself scarce. It was Raoul and Christine, giggling like the mad couple they were.

"Raoul, I love you!" she said as she kissed him.

"I love you too Christine!...Which is why I wanted to ask you something…"

"What?"

Raoul got down on one knee, "Christine…we were childhood sweethearts torn apart by fate. But now we are together again and I don't ever want to loose you. Christine…when you turn eighteen….will you marry me?" he opened a small box and inside it was a 24k gold ring with a diamond stud set in it.

"Oh Raoul…" slipped the ring on her finger and kissed him. Then, they headed back down the stairs happily.

Erik came out of his hiding spot, tears falling from his eyes. They were hot and angry._ God, you hate me don't you? You really hate me. Well you know what? You don't have to worry about this demon of hell anymore. I'm sure that He will help me in my sorrows. Get rid of my emotions and help me get what I desire. You have created this monster…and you have lost him._

Erik wiped his tears, opened the door, and jumped down the center of the stairwell. He landed gracefully on his feet and started to devise his plan.

Ahh, now time to review to the reviewers!

Sorrowfully Loving the Lost: never mind the e-mail I sent, I got confused. As long as you give me the credit, you may use my story.

Maeve Of the Nile: really? I didn't think anyone would like that line…well…YAY!

Phantom'sSonge: WELL, I don't know if I am a genius……(2+2?) but thank you for liking my story so much!

Silinde: the meaning will come in time…..

hpluva2000: heeheehee, thank you bows

Well, that should do it for now…Until the next update! bows Toodles!


	14. Sleepless Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the storyline. I just own the way it is written. But…I can always dream…..

So, as planned, Erik did indeed meet Christine after practice was over and they did what Erik wanted. They went out to dinner and went to his new apartment.

"Erik…this place…this is amazing! How did you get this? And why is it under the Opera House?" Christine asked as he led her down into the kitchen for some coffee.

"Meh, I don't know…don't really care. As long as I can be alone I am fine…"

There was a sharp pain in Christine's heart. _ What is this feeling? I love Raoul…I can't have any emotions towards Erik…I just can't…can I?...but, why does he want to be alone? Haven't we been good to him?...Haven't I been good to him?_

"Here's your coffee," there was a soft purr at his feet, "Ayesha," he pet her.

Suddenly Christine became insanely jealous of the cat. _I wish Erik would at least have the courage now to hold my hand with as much love as there was in that petting…NO! This….can't…be…I…I'm engaged to Raoul…_she shook her head.

"What? Did a cobweb get stuck in your bun? I'm sorry, I haven't been able to dust yet since I arrived. Here let me get it out for you…" he reached to look for it.

"No, that's okay, I was just...thinking…that's all…" she looked down at the ground.

"Oh, you mean about your engagement to Raoul? I'm sure you'll be the most perfect bride in the world Christine," he sneered.

Christine gasped. _How does he know…unless…_ "You were that shadow I felt that held my mind back when we were up there, weren't you?"

"HA! Yes, that's about all I am now isn't it? A shadow…and what a perfect little shadow I am…Even your love couldn't sense me. What a worthy husband for you!" Erik moved closer to Christine.

"What do you want with me?"

Erik sharply turned around and walked the other way before he threw the empty coffee mug at the wall. He glared at her and then pointed at his door to leave. As she passed him, she swore that she could have heard him whisper, "Tomorrow, my love, you will have been taken past the point of no return. Hope you'll enjoy living with a monster…" Erik cackled insanely as Christine ran up the stairs to the door.

_That was way too weird. Oh Erik, what is wrong with you? Why have to turned this way…so cold and uncaring…._she glanced at her watch. 10:00. She started to run._ Oh no, I don't want the Angel of Music to get angry at me before opening night. I need him to be there…I need someone to sing for…_She arrived in the graveyard at 10:13.

**"You are late!"** came the booming voice of her angel.

"I'm sorry…I lost track of time and-"

**"I shouldn't even be here anymore Christine, and you know why. You have broken one of my rules…" **the angel's white gloved hand came out of thin air and one finger waved back and forth as if scolding her.

"I-I-I" Christine stammered.

**"And you're heart doesn't know which way to turn. _Do I follow the angel? Or do I stay with my love?_ When you decide…let me know. But, remember this…I will be there. Box 5…just remember that tomorrow night Christine Daaé, for this may be the last time you see your 'angel' ever again!" **and with a swish of a black cloak the angel left.

Christine fell to her knees. Two of the people she cared about most in her life had just left her. Tears started to flow from her eyes. She sat there crying for an hour before she got up and went back to the Giry household.

Those had been the hardest hours for Erik since he was a child. Why had he done those horrible things. He caused Christine to worry…and to cry. But, this is how it had to be…he couldn't have her any other way. By tomorrow night, Christine would either be his living or his dead bride, one or the other by her own choice.

Erik ran back into the opera house and finished setting up his tricks and traps. _Sure a few people may get hurt…and one might even die tomorrow. But, that would just make my life better. I may be turning into a cold-blooded killer…but they made me that way. Every last one of them…_he thought as he pulled the chandelier up just a tad higher and tightened the slack on it. It was perfect.

Erik jumped down onto the stage and kicked a switch that opened up his trap door. He dropped down there to make sure that he could get out of his own torture chamber of mirrors, but that whoever followed couldn't. Erik quickly and easily found the small scratch that indicated the revolving mirror. Before he left though…he hung a noose from an iron tree that stood in one of the six corners.

He quickly shut up all of the trap doors and looked at his watch: 6:17am. He changed his clothes and gave Ayesha more food before he went back up to the main floors to greet Mrs. Giry and Mr. Leroux as they came in with Danish rolls and muffins. Erik refused them, but shot out an idea at the two.

"...replace one of the acts with another? I don't know if we could pull it off in time…I mean….its opening night for goodness sake!" Giry said.

"It'll just be Joe and Christine, I'll give them the music to look over. It's a really short song. The orchestra and band will get it down in a few moments. This will most likely make or break my chance at ever getting an internship in the music business Adele!" Erik begged.

"Fine…fine…we'll do this. Put the lyrics in their dressing rooms. The musicians will be here any second, I'll give them their music to practice while Leroux works with the dancers,"

Erik ran off and wasn't seen the rest of the day. He actually wasn't seen until an hour before the show was to start….

Okay, sorry if this seems odd, and sorry for not updating for a while. I had to finish 4 art projects and a book report and then I went back to school. WHOO! But the weekend is coming…oh that wonderful weekend. Now, time to review back:

Silinde: Well, I would! And besides…it's to Erik what else would you get him? He has all of the music crap he needs.

MagickAlianne: Does this chapter satisfy you more? I just wanted something to make people go, "OMG WHAT IS SHE DOING?" hehehehe

GoldenLyre: I will never tell


	15. Opening Night

_That's it; I can no longer trust a single soul in this damned world. I will change the ending of this opera…I will take her down to the dungeons of my black despair, down that path into darkness as deep as hell. They will never find us…_

It was the night of the performance. Erik had already made the changes needed. The trap door was set, Piangi was to be tied up nice and tight, and they would live together forever. Suddenly the sound of the band began to play. The queue to start. Erik rushed up to the rafters to watch Christine.

_She's so wonderful._

He cut the rope for the light backdrop to fall. It was so tempting to cut the main one…oh so tempting, but that would mean endangering his beloved Christine. The arguing of André and Firmin started and then Christine's accompaniment started.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye.

Remember me ev'ry so often, promise me you'll try.

On that day, that not so distant day, when you are far away and free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."

Erik jumped down from the rafters backstage and got ready for his main entrance. He got many an odd glance from the cast since he had his messy black hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and had a mask on. It even gave the people who were playing André and Firmin a scare, and they were football stars.

"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their season so do we…

but please promise me that sometimes you will think

of me!"

The curtains closed as the scene changed. Erik hid in the mirror that he had designed. Meg and Christine were heard singing Angel of Music. Erik played along to the tune on his lap. He knew these songs by heart now. Then, he finally got to sing.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in _your_ glory.

Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in _my _triumph."

"**Angel, I hear you! Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me!**

**Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me! Enter at last, master!"**

"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide.

Look at your face in the mirror! I am there inside."

"**Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant me to your glory!**

**Angel of music, hide no longer! Come to me strange angel!"**

Erik started to semi-hypnotize the crowd with his voice, "I am your angel of music; come to me angel of music!"

Raoul could be heard in the distance, "Who is that voice? Who is that in there?"

"I am your angel of music; come to me, angel of music!"

The music drastically changed as Erik stepped out of his mirror and started to lead Christine through all of the set changes. He had pre-recorded the organ music for this part so the band could play along as he sang and danced with Christine. To touch her hands filled her with so much joy. He led her down the steps through the isles as they Christine started to sing.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again? For now I find…_

_The phan-tom of the opera is there…inside my mind_,"

Erik was ready for this. He was born to play this part and would play his instrument beautifully.

"**Sing once again with me our strange duet; my power over you grows stronger yet.**

**And though you turn from me to glance behind**

**The phantom of the opera is there…inside your mind."**

He led her down the left isle and when they reached the end, he spun his cloak around them and appeared on the other side. He got stares of awe and wonder from even the eldest of watchers. He could see Christine's amazement in her eyes as they walked back to the stage.

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear_,"

"**It's me they hear"**

"_**My/Your spirit and my/your voice in one combined;**_

**_the phantom of the opera is t/here inside my/your mind…"_**

The chorus started to sing: "He's there, the phantom of the opera! Beware the phantom of the opera…" with that the curtains closed for the scenery change as Erik and Christine kept on singing.

"**In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery"**

"_Were both in you._

"_**And in this labyrinth where night is blind,**_

**_The phantom of the opera is /there, inside my/your mind."_**

"Sing, my angel of music!" Erik said as he led Christine back up the stairs onto the stage.

"_He's there, the phantom of the opera. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

"Sing, my angel of music!"

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

**_"_**Sing, my angel of music!"

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

With that ending on the 16va "C" note, and Christine 'passing out' into his arms, the curtain opened to reveal rock, candles, a coffin, and a very old church organ. Erik carried her over and set her down in the coffin and then went over to the organ. He stared at it for a moment, looked up at the lights, sighed and then sat down. He started to work on Don Juan triumphant when Christine walked over to him.

"Will you sing for me angel?" she asked.

Erik put his fingers on the keys of the organ and started to play.

"**Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation;**

**darkness stirs and wakes imagination.**

**Silently the senses abandon their defenses.**

**Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor;**

**Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.**

**Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night.**

**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!**

**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!**

**Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar,"**

There was a pause as that note rang throughout the opera house.

"**And you'll live as you've never lived before…**

**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you.**

**Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you.**

**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night.**

**Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world;**

**Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before.**

**Let your soul take you where you long to be!**

**Only then can you belong to me.**

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication.**

**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.**

**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night.**

**You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night….."**

Erik stood up from the organ and bent down on one knee, "Oh Christine," he said as he kissed her hand. She blushed furiously and tried to remove the mask. Only pretend though. She couldn't bear to see what would happen this time if she tried to remove it…

Erik had his little anger fit and then returned her to the surface. Erik and Christine exited the stage as Andre, Firmin, Carlotta, and everyone else that wasn't those two entered. Erik ran back up to the rafters and watched. _Dammit Carlotta! HIT THE RIGHT NOTE! YOU ARE OFF SO MUCH! MY POOR EARS! GAH! NOOO! OH SHIT, I ALMOST MISSED THAT QUE…must….pay….ATTENTION!_

"**IF MY DEMANDS ARE NOT MET, A DISASTER BEYOND YOUR WILDEST IMAGINATIONS SHALL OCCUR!"**

It was now time for Erik to rush over to box five to watch Christine for a while. _Oh…what a beauty. If only I could behead Raoul….or blow him up…well in theory I could…..hmm….OOH DID CARLOTTA JUST CROAK! YES! _Erik ran back to the rafters to watch from there once he knew that Christine had glimpsed the shadow of her angel. Erik tried so very hard not to laugh at Carlotta's croaking. He grabbed the mannequin and got ready to drop it with a noose. _3…2…1…._Erik laughed as he heard the gasps of the audience members. The scenes started to change as Andre and Firmin reassured the crowd that it was okay. Soon, they left the stage as Raoul and Christine ran on.

"**Why have you brought me here?"**

"_We can't go back there…"_

"**We must return…"**

"_He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there,"_

"**Christine don't say that,"**

"_Those eyes that burn,"_

"**Don't even think it."**

"_If he has to kill 1000 men,"_

"**Forget this waiting, he is a fable believe me,"**

"_The phantom of the opera will live and kill again,"_

"**There is no phantom of the opera,"**

"_**My god who is this man,"**_

"_Who hunts to kill,"_

"**With his mask of death,"**

"_I can't escape from him, I never will,"_

"_**And in his labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is t/here**_

_**Inside my/your mind…"**_

"**There is no Phantom of the Opera…"**

As they continued their little interlude, Erik slowly crept on stage and sat behind one of the onyx statues. He listened until he was queued to stand up. In his hand he held a single red rose.

"_But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound,_

_In the night there was music in my mind_

_With the music my soul began to sing_

_And I sang as I had never sang before"_

"**What you heard was a dream and nothing more…"**

"_Yet in his eyes, hold all the sadness in the world_

_Those faded eyes that both frighten and adore."_

Erik looked at Christine and saw that she was actually crying. _Is she crying…for me? NO! That little viper is a wonderful actress no doubt about that…Oh shit….not this song….rage…building…_

"**No more talk of darkness, forget those wide-eyed fears;**

**I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you.**

**Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears;**

**I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you,"**

"_All I ask if every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always;_

_Promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you."_

"**Let me be your shelter, let me be your light;**

**you're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you."**

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night;_

_And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."_

"**Then say you'll share with me one love, on e life-time;**

**let me lead you from your solitude.**

**Say you need me with you, here beside you, anywhere you go let me go too.**

**Christine, that's all I ask of you."**

"_All I ask for is one love, one life-time;_

_say the word and I will follow you."_

"_**Share each day with me, each night, each morning."**_

"_Say you love me!"_

"**You know I do."**

"_**Love me, that's all I ask of you."**_

Erik peeked around the statue so the audience would know that he was there.

"I must go, they'll wonder where I am…" Christine said.

"Christine, I love you," Raoul replied as he led her off stage.

Erik came out…looked at them, and dropped the rose.

"I gave you my music, I let your soul take wing, and now how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing….."

"Christine…" he sobbed, "Christine…"

in the distance he can hear Raoul and Christine still singing

You will curse the day you did not do. ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED….OF….YOU!" He cackled evilly. This was just like last night. All of the emotions were back. He was the heartless killer again.

Erik stayed out for a moment and bowed. Christine and Raoul joined him.

"The show will continue in ten minutes time, thank you!" Meg piped as she ran out and did a cartwheel.

Okay, sorry for the crappy lines, the editing thing loathes me with a fiery passion. Anyway, I am drawing nearer and nearer to my final chapter as I type. I want to thank everyone who has stayed with my story despite everything that has happened during them. Thank you all for reviewing and on my next update we shall all see what happens!

Luv you all!

Eek


	16. The Scorpion or the Grasshopper

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Thank you.

Erik sneaked into Christine's dressing room and left a red rose with a note from her angel. He then ran back into his own dressing room to get ready for Act II. He slipped the skeleton mask on, even though he really didn't need to wear it. After all, he was a living corpse. Erik chuckled to himself at this as he put on the rest of his costume. Soon the trumpets were blazing as the cast got ready for the entrance.

The curtains opened as Andre and Firmin pranced out with the masquerade dancers and started to dance.

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade.

Masquerade, hid your face so the world will never find you.

Masquerade, every face a different hade, masquerade, look around there's another mask behind you.

Swish and swirl, fish and fowl, gull and goat, skull and scowl, flash of green, splash of brown, ace of hearts, face of clown.

Faces take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round in an inhuman race.

Kurd and king, bird and beast, ghoul and goose, fool and priest, curl of lip, twirl of cape, trace of rouge, face of ape.

Faces, drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light, in the sound,"

As Raoul and Christine made their entrances the crowd started to clap, "But who can name the face?"

"Masquerade, grinning yellows, spinning reds.

Masquerade, take you fill, let the spectacle astound you.

Masquerade, burning glances, turning heads, masquerade, stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you.

Masquerade, seething shadows, breathing lies, masquerade you can fool any friend who ever knew you.

Masquerade leering satyrs, peering eyes, masquerade, run and hide, but a face will still pursue you,"

Madame Giry came out of the crowd of dancers, "What a night,"

Meg stepped up next, "What a crowd,"

Then Andre, "makes you glad,"

Firmin pushed Andre aside, "makes you proud, all the crème de la crème,"

Carlotta stepped up to the edge of the stage, "watching us watching them,"

Mother and daughter now sang, "And all our fears are in the past,"

Erik waited up in the rafters until it he had to go on. Instead of climbing down he just jumped down right in the middle of the staircase that they were all dancing on.

"**Why so silent good monsieur?**

**Did you think that I had left you for good?**

**Have you missed me good monsieur's, I have written you an opera!**

**Here I bring the finished score, Don Juan Triumphant!" **Erik actually threw down his real score written in red ink at Andre's feet.

"**Fondest greetings to you all.**

**A few instructions just before rehearsal starts, **

**Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage.**

**Our Don Juan must loose some weight, it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age.**

**And my managers must learn that there place is in an office, not the arts.**

**As for our star…Miss Christine Daaé**

**No doubt she'll do her best, its true.**

**Her voice is good, she knows more.**

**Should she wish to excel she has much still to learn, if she will return to me her teacher….her teacher…" **Christine walked towards Erik as Raoul drew his sword.

**"Your Chains are still mine, you belong to me!"** Erik looked her in the eye and vanished through a trap door in a cloud of smoke.

Erik ran through the cellars of the opera house to his apartments to grab his violin. There was just enough time to do so before he was required to come back onto the stage. Besides, he had to remember the way back if he were to continue with his plans.

Christine walked back out on stage. There were tombstones everywhere. She was overcome by emotion. She knew that she was singing for her father that night. And, her angel. She looked at Box 5 and saw the usual twirl of cloak before she started to sing.

"_You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near;_

_Sometimes it seemed_

_If I just dreamed, _

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would,_

_Dreaming of you_

_Won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could." _Tears streamed down her face

"_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental._

_Seem for you, the wrong companions;_

_You were warm and gentle."_

Erik ran to the stage and sat behind one of the buildings and started to listen to Christine. _Ahh, my angel. Soon, only I will be able to hear you…My wonderful, wonderful Christine!_

"_Too many years_

_Fighting back tears,_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing that we must say goodbye._

_Try to forgive._

_Teach me to live._

_Give me the strength to try._

_No more memories, no more silent tears,_

_No more gazing across the wasted years….._

_Help me say…good…bye._

_Help me say good bye!"_

Erik started to play the Resurrection of Lazarus, just like that night so long ago. Christine thought that it was her father who was playing the song. She was swept up in the music, it was almost trance-like. She walked over to Erik who was now in front of the building.

"I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music…" Erik said as he stopped playing.

"CHRISTINE! NO!" Raoul yelled as he ran out with his sword drawn.

Christine stood back as Erik and Raoul fought. Raoul nodded at Erik when the crowd was cheering to repeat the actions. It was a 'vicious' battle. Finally, Raoul had Erik pinned to the ground ready to kill him.

"No Raoul! Not like this, don't kill him like this…" Christine begged. Raoul glared at him and rushed Christine off.

Erik slowly got up, "Now," he said breathless, "Let it be war upon you both!" with a swish of his cloak he rushed off stage in the opposite direction.

Christine and Raoul enter the scene.

"Raoul, it's too dangerous for me to perform. I'll never be free again!" she sobbed.

"Unless we do this, he will haunt us until we are dead…" he took Christine's hands. She embraced him.

"He kills without a thought, he murder's all that's good, I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could. Oh God if I agree what horror waits for me, in this the phantom's opera?"

"Christine…" Raoul kissed her.

Erik saw this from the rafters and knew that that was no stage kiss. He almost forgot to sing. But when he did, it was just as powerful as that of the angel's, that Raoul jumped a little and Christine looked all around

"**Sing my fate tonight, I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin, let my opera begin!"**

Piangi came out as did the rest of the crew as they started to perform Don Juan Triumphant. Erik was surprised. _That boy learns his lines quickly…too bad it was all to waste._ He quickly tied the noose. Piangi stepped backstage for some water before he had his duet with Christine. Erik was waiting instead of the usual water boy.

"Wha..? CKKKSL!" Erik lynched Piangi and left him hanging by his own dressing room. Before Erik went out, he grabbed Piangi's mask and slipped it on.

"**You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,**

**In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent.**

**I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge,**

**In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me, now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided…**

**Decided…"**

Christine recognized the voice. It was her angel's! But why was he singing?

"**Past the point of no return, no backward glances:**

**Our games of make believe are at an end.**

**Past all thought of 'if' or 'when', no use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend.**

**What raging fire shall flood the soul?**

**What rich desire unlocks its door?**

**What sweet seduction lies before us?**

**Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return?"**

_No….it can't be….my angel can't be…._Christine looked at the eyes. They had a yellowish glow to them. _Erik!_

"_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence._

_I have come here hardly knowing the reason why,_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent and now I am here with you,_

_No second thoughts, I've decided,_

_Decided.."_

She headed up the opposite flight of stairs that Erik was going up, looking into his eyes the entire time.

"_Past the point of no return, no going back now, our passion play has now at last begun._

_Past all thought of right or wrong, on e final question:_

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?"_

"_**Past the point of no return, the final threshold, the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn.**_

_**We've passed the point of no return."**_

Erik took her hands as they met at the top.

"**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.**

**Lead me safely from my solitude.**

**Say you want me with you here beside you,**

**Anywhere you go let me go too…**

**Christine, that's all I ask of-"**

Christine removed his mask. Erik cut the rope that held the chandelier up and that also released them through the trap door. He never let go of Christine the entire time. He dragged her through the tunnels. Raoul and Madame Giry quickly jumped down the hole, Meg following. The cries of Carlotta were heard screaming that Joseph was dead.

"Giry! Do you know where Erik might have taken her? Raoul asked.

"No…wait…there is one place…I've been there before, come with me!" she said.

"Mom, I'm coming too!" Meg said.

"Like hell you are! Go back up for help, please Meg!"

"Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair, down we plunge into the prison of my mind. Down once more into this deep and dismal Hell!" Erik chanted over and over insanely as he led her down.

"Why are you doing this?" Christine cried.

"Why! YOU ASK WHY?" Erik cackled.

"This is where I leave you, from here, I have no clue where to go. I'll go back up and bring help back down. Raoul, bring her back at all costs," Madame Giry said as she ran back up the stairs to the main floors of the theatre.

Raoul continued downward only to trigger a trap door and plunged into a mirrored room. He looked around. There was an iron tree and a noose in the corner.

"Erik…please….tell me why?" Christine sobbed.

"You have to choose, the grasshopper, or the scorpion. Make your decision wisely. I've been working on a new piece. I wouldn't want it to be a mass requiem, now would I?" Erik looked over, they were already in his place. It looked more like a dungeon now.

"And it seems we have a guest in the torture chamber…"

Raoul heard Erik's voice and yelled, "Let me see her! If you harmed one hair on her body I'll…" Erik walked into the torture chamber and tied Raoul's hands up before letting him out.

"Be my guest!" Erik said as he threw him out into the room, "Monsieur I bid you welcome, did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay, for the sins which are yours! Christine is the only one who can save you now!" he turned to Christine, "You see? This is the point of no return!" Erik held Raoul up by one hand now, choking him against the wall.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, have turned cold and turned to tears of hate!" Christine sobbed.

"Christine forgive me, please forgive me!" Raoul choked out.

Erik laughed.

"How can my angel of music do this to me? My angel of music how could you deceive me?...Please…let me be alone to make this choice…" Erik dragged Raoul out of the room.

"Just remember Christine, either way you choose Christine, you cannot win. So, do you end your days with me? Or will you send him to his grave?"

Christine sat in the room. Her angel of music was Erik. How could she not tell. She'd been living with him for so long…and she couldn't tell. She started to cry. Not out of frustration. But out of sorrow.

"Erik…what has happened to you that has made you this way…how can I save you…?" Christine walked into the room where Erik and Raoul were.

She walked up to Erik and kissed him passionately on the lips. Once she pulled away she looked at him. He had started to cry. No woman had ever kissed him before. Even his own mother wouldn't hug him or kiss him, yet this woman he deceived kissed him.

Raoul looked in disbelief. She chose to give up her own life to save his.

"Christine…you may go….just….just go….please…." Erik sobbed as he sunk to his knees.

Christine untied Raoul and they embraced. Raoul and Christine made their way out of this hellish home. Once they reached the surface, Christine turned to Raoul.

"Raoul…I have to tell you something…"

"What? Tell me anything…I'm just so happy that you are alive and well!"

"That's the thing…I am not well. Not at all…I'm sorry Raoul…but I can't keep this. I have made my choice, and I shall keep it," Christine put the engagement ring back in Raoul's hand and went back into Erik's home. Raoul stood there in disbelief as it started to rain. He looked at the ring and then at the moon. He took his shoelace, slipped the ring on it, and slid it under Erik's door.

"May you both be happy with your choice…" Raoul said through tears as he walked off into the night.

Christine was searching Erik's place for him. She called out to him. _Where could he be? The only place I haven't checked is his room…_ She ran to the deepest part of his domain. Christine threw open his bedroom door only to see him sitting on the edge of a coffin, crying over a picture of herself.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known, God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" Christine sang softly.

Erik turned his head to look at her, "I thought I told you to go…why did you come back? To laugh at the Angel in Hell?...well, do it if you must…then, I can just lay here and die…" he looked back at the ground.

Christine walked back over to him and sat at his feet just like she used to do during the "angel's" voice lessons.

"Sing for me Angel of Music…" she whispered as she lay her head on his lap.

"Christine….Christine….how can you forgive me so….quickly?"

"It's easy to forgive the ones you truly love Erik," Christine said.

"You are the only one who could ever make my songs take flight and it seems, as if our music shall never end. I love you Christine," he said as he kissed her.

Christine graciously returned the kiss and then pulled back to look at his face.

"I never saw a monster hiding behind your mask. And I don't see how you always could. Why you always chose to remain lonely,"

"You learn to be lonely Christine…."

"No you don't…you'll never have to be lonely again Erik, because I love you and I chose you. Not Raoul…you. Remember that…" Christine whispered.

Erik started to sob and hug her, "I love you too Christine, I love you too…"

_**Fin**_

I just wanted to thank you all for reading this story and that it has been quite fun writing it. I have poured my very essence into this story and have spent many a night writing these final chapters. I hope all of you enjoyed this, The Monster Behind the Mask. Thank you again!

Love you all:

Erika N.


End file.
